Under Moscow Sky
by Hiro Mineha
Summary: Karena tak bisa tidur, Yuuri memutuskan untuk melamun. Ternyata melamun itu membawa berkah! Warn: Typo everywhere
1. Chapter 1

Yuuri On Ice milik Studio Mappa

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini

* * *

Angin yang berhembus memainkan rambutnya dengan lembut, membuatnya berkibar sebelum gravitasi menariknya untuk jatuh kembali. Ah.. Yuuri Kat-tidak, Yuuri Nikiforov sedang melamun sambil melihat indahnya kota Moskow dibalkon apartement milik suaminya.

Sesekali ia menengok ke atas dimana bulan purnama sangat bersinar terang, seterang dirinya *abaikan* . Pipinya bersemu ketika ia mengingat pada hari saat ia habis menikah. Di malam bulan purnama ia bermain bersama ehemsuaminyaehem.

.

.

Yuuri cemberut, ia sangat sebal pada suaminya itu, padahal mereka bermain selama berjam jam, tapi mengapa tak capek? Dirinya heran, makan apa suaminya sampai bisa begitu. Ia juga mengingat perlakuannya yang sangat gentle saat mereka bermain, 'sedap sekali. Aku jadi ingin. Eh-' Yuuri tersadar dari fantasinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat. 'Ya ampun, aku mesum sekali. Aku pasti ditertawakan kalau Viktor tahu'

.

.

Setelahnya, Yuuri kembali melamun, entah apa lagi yang dilamunkan tapi matanya berbinar binar dari tadi. Seperti mengingat sesuatu yang paling bahagia dalam hidupnya. Sesekali Yuuri menggosokkan kedua tangannya.

Yap, di Moskow sedang musim gugur. Tentunya sangat dingin, namun kekeras kepalaan Yuuri menyebabkan ia betah berada di balkon. Sedangkan Viktor –sang suami- sedang tidur dengan damai diranjang mengingat hari sudah larut.

"Hah..." Yuuri mengehela nafas. "Ini sudah pukul 1 malam, tapi kenapa aku belum mengantuk juga. Ini menyebalkan." Bibirnya lalu mengerucut lucu yang membuat om om mungkin akan berpikir untuk mengarungi Yuuri untuk diapaapa-kan.

.

Yuuri masuk kembali kedalam kamar untuk membuang rasa bosannya. Ia berjalan mondar mandir layaknya setrika dan akhirnya berhenti karena capek sendiri. Yuuri lalu melirik pada lelaki tampan yang menikmati tidur malamnya dengan damai. Yuuri merasa kesal, ia juga ingin bisa tidur. Namun hal itu sepertinya akan ditentukan dalam waktu yang tak tentu.

Yuuri kembali melihat wajah suaminya. Ya Tuhan, sekarang Yuuri percaya bahwa malaikat itu mungkin ada dan Tuhan mengirimkan padanya satu. Rahangnya yang kokoh, bibirnya yang seksi, bulu matanya yang cukup lentik, kelopak matanya yang menutupi warna hijau tosca kesukaannya, dan rambut yang menutupi mata kiri suaminya itu sungguh menggoda dan er-seksi.

.

.

.

Dengan takut-takut Yuuri menyingkirkan helaian silver itu tanpa menimbulkan suara dan gerakan gerakan yang ceroboh. "Fyuh, syukurlah ia tidak bangun." Batin Yuuri lega. Lalu Yuuri memutuskan untuk makan camilan dan minum susu, siapa tahu bisa membantunya untuk mengantuk. Namun sayangnya tidak. Ditengah kebosanan yang melandanya, ia kembali ke balkon dan melihat kota Moskow yang masih terang seolah olah hari ini masih sore, padahal nyatanya tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terkadang Yuuri juga bingung, seingatnya ia tak melakukan apapun yang menyebabkan insomnia. Ia hanya sering melamun akhir akhir ini. Yuuri membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Ia lalu mengambil handphone nya yang berada di saku celananya. Sekali sekali membuat snapgram tak apalah, lagi pula aku merasa bosan. Apalagi phichit-kun tidak bisa dihubungi, padahal biasanya kan ia dan handphone nya itu tak bisa dipisahkan, begitu pikir Yuuri.

Yuuri ingat cerita Viktor, ia pernah bercerita tentang masa kecilnya yang tak seindah seharusnya. Ditinggalkan orang tua yang gila kerja membuat Viktor kecil kekurangan kasih sayang yang seharusnya ia dapatkan di umur yang masih belia.

Ibunya juga meninggal saat ia masih Junior High School, tepat saat Viktor memberikan kertas ujian matematika dengan hasil 100. Apalagi ayahnya yang sangat terpukul membuatnya bertambah menjadi orang yang super workaholic . Berangkat pagi pagi buta dan pulang sangat larut, membuat Viktor kecil sangat sedih dan tak bisa mengekspresikan yang ia inginkan. Hanya pelayan setianya lah tempat dimana ia bisa berkeluh kesah.

Diumur yang masih muda pula Viktor harus menggantikan ayahnya menjadi CEO Nikiforov Corp. Namun dengan senyum palsu yang sering Viktor keluarkan, dia menerimanya hingga akhirnya Viktor bertemu dengannya di pemandian air panas milik keluarga Katsuki. Pertemuan pertama yang memalukan pikir Yuuri. Bagaimana tidak? Ia berlari tanpa memerdulikan lantai onsen yang basah karena air. Yang ada pada pikirannya pada saat itu adalah ia harus cepat karena ia harus membeli selimut baru untuk musim dingin, kalau tidak bisa jadi patung es.

.

.

Sayang sekali, karena kurangnya kewaspadaan ia akhirnya terpeleset dan ditolong oleh Viktor yang pada saat itu telah selesai berendam dan Viktor hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi area pribadinya saja lho~~ . Beruntung sekali handuknya tidak melorot, kalau tidak maka ...

.

Back to story, kemudian mereka saling tatap menatap untuk sejenak hingga Yuuri lah yang terdasar duluan dan meminta maaf atas keteledorannya dan kembali berlari keluar rumah untuk tujuan awalnya.

Viktor Nikiforov yang masih terpikir oleh hal itu lantas membayangkan sosok Yuuri, mukanya yang bulat, pipinya yang merona manis, bibirnya yang mengundang untuk dicium, suara yang lembut dan tak lupa pula kacamata yang mangkring indah disana. Ia harus mendapatkannya! Harus! Batin Viktor pada saat itu. Takdir benang merah telah mengikat mereka dan akhirnya mereka menikah juga.

.

.

Disela-sela sesi melamunnya, Yuuri tidak sadar bahwa objek yang ia lamunkan telah bangun dan berjalan kearahnya tanpa suara. Tanpa babibu ia melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Yuuri dan menaruh dagunya di pundak Yuuri, mencari spot yang nyaman.

"Viktor?"

"Yes, Yuuri?"Jawab Viktor dengan suara yang serak

"Kenapa tidak tidur?" Tanya nya dengan lembut.

Tangan Viktor mengelus ngelus perutnya dari luar pakaian. Ia mengelusnya, terkadang membuat bulatan bulatan tak kasat mata disana.

"Um... Kenapa ya..." Jawab Viktor dengan nada sing to song. "Kalau Yuuri kenapa?" Tanya nya balik.

"..." Yuuri bingung untuk menjawab. Ia tahu sebabnya namun tak bisa menjelaskannya.

"Yuuri"

Yuuri menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kebelakang.

Brak!

Viktor mengubah posisi tubuh mereka. Punggung Yuuri bersandar pada sisi dinding, dengan tangan Viktor berada disamping kepala Yuuri dan tangan yang satunya lagi mengelus pipi gembul Yuuri. Dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk kearah Yuuri. Viktor bertanya "Nee Yuuri, mau bermain sebentar tidak?"

.

.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Yuuri, Viktor mencium bibir ranum Yuuri, lalu memperdalam ciuman mereka. Yuuri pasrah saja dengan permainan Viktor yang satu ini. Entah mengapa rasanya nikmat sekali, mungkin karena Viktor itu seorang good kisser. Yuuri lalu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Viktor.

Disela sela berciuman, Viktor menyeringai. 'Yey, gue dapet jatah malam ini' pikirnya nista. Dengan segera Viktor menggendong Yuuri dengan gaya _bridal-style_. Yuuri mendorong dada Viktor karena butuh bernafas. Viktor lalu melepaskan sebentar kontak mulut mereka. Terlihat benang putih tipis saat mereka melepaskannya. Entah saliva siapa yang mengalir di dagu Yuuri, membuatnya semakin menggoda. Bayangkan saja, nafas Yuuri terengah engah, pipinya yang bertambah merah, mata yang sayu dibingkai kacamata.

Viktor dengan lembut menurunkan Yuuri ke ranjang mereka. Yuuri sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan Viktor. Yaampun, dia malu sekali. Walau sudah sering ditatap seperti ini, namun tetap saja ia tidak siap. "Hentikan, jangan tatap aku seperti itu." Cicitnya. Tanpa diduga Viktor lalu mencubit pipi Yuuri dengan gemas. " Yuuri lucu sekali, aku suka." Selanjutnya Viktor memeluk Yuuri dengan erat disertai kecupan ringan di leher Yuuri.

.

.

Sejenak rasanya udara dingin Moskow tak terasa, digantikan oleh kabut nafsu di masing masing insan itu. " Nee Yuuri, bolehkah?" Tanya Viktor sensual tepat di telinga Yuuri. Dengan anggukan lemah Yuuri, Viktor menjadi semakin berani untuk melanutkan aksinya.

Pertama Viktor melepaskan sweeter Yuuri, lalu melepaskan Sweeter Yuuri lagi (?) . Namun ternyata masih ada kemeja yang melapisinya. Dengan sabar Viktor melepaskan kancing kancing itu dan ingat, Viktor masih dengan posisi menggoda Yuuri dengan menciumi bibirnya. Lalu dibalik kemeja masih ada kaos. Apabila ini ada di anime, mungkin perempatan imajer akan tampak di kepala Viktor, 'cukup! Sudah selesai main mainnya' batin Viktor dongkol. Ia lalu melepaskan pugutannya dari Yuuri dan melepas kaosnya.

.

.

Dan...

.

.

Dan masih ada kaos tipis dibaliknya. Viktor semakin sebal dan Yuuri hanya cengar cengir sesekali tertawa hambar. Viktor yang kesabarannya semakin menipis melepaskannya dengan penuh khidmat, seolah itu sudah berakhir. Namun ternyata masih ada penghangat tubuh yang menggulung imut tubuh Yuuri .

Viktor lantas tepar di ranjang "Berapa lapis baju yang kamu pakai Yuuri?" tanya nya dengan nada putus asa. "Maaf Viktor, udara di Moskow sangat dingin. Ini lapisan terakhir kok" Yuuri yang cukup panik lalu berkata apapun yang terlintas dipikirannya. Sedangkan Viktor masih tepar. "Yah, gue gagal deh. Udah gak nafsu gue" batin nista Viktor (lagi).

.

.

Namun tanpa diduga Yuuri melepas sendiri pakaiannya dan mendekati Viktor yang masih tepar. Yuuri memainkan rambut Viktor dan tanpa babibu mencium Viktor dengan berani. WOW , itu adalah kata yang terlintas di pikiran Viktor.

"Yuuri, kamu tahu? Kamu sudah membangunkan 'diriku' yang lain lho~"

"Lanjutkan apa yang ingin kamu lakukan," Yuuri menggigit bibir bawahnya, "- Vitya" sambungnya.

Sontak saja Viktor menjadi sangat beringas dan menerkam Yuuri. Ia menciumi leher Yuuri dan tak lupa meninggalkan memerapa _kissmark_ disana.

"Ngghh..." Desah Yuuri tertahan. Ia meremas rambut Viktor untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

Menjadi semakin bersemangat, Viktor memainkan sesuatu diantara dada Yuuri.

"Vik-ahh" Desah Yuuri tertahan karena jari Viktor memasuki mulutnya , menyuruhnya untuk mengulumnya.

Viktor terus 'memakan' nipple Yuuri yang sebelah kanan, sementara yang kiri dipilin pilin dengan lembut, sesekali mencubitinya lembut.

Desahan desahan itu terus membahana di kamar mereka. Jari Viktor yang tadi dikulum Yuuri dikeluarkan. Viktor lalu pergi sejenak untuk mengambil sesuatu. Yuuri yang bingung lalu memiringkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian Viktor kembali dengan membawa tali, sabuk dan kawan kawannya.

"Hei Yuurii~" Panggilnya manja.

"Ayo bermain denganku" Ajaknya.

Dengan tersenyum Yuuri menjawab " Yes, Master"

Dan-SILAKAN BERFANTASI SENDIRI.

HAHAHAHA

.

.

.

.

* * *

Maafkan dakuh,, saya masih berasa belum mampu buat bikin rate M. Masih takut kalau kurang asem XD *dilempar dinamit*

Oke, Review yaaa *kabur*


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god... gak nyangka bisa dapet respon yang begini begono XD . Terimakasih buat review dan yang ngefav. dan juga terimakasih buat silent readers yang mau baca cerita gila ini.

Em..,sebenrnya mau tampung request aja sih. Jadi gimana? Ada yang pengen sequelnya gak? Kalau banyak yang review mungkin Hiro bikinin lanjutannya yang *iykwim* tentunya XD *dijitakin* . Kalau banyak yang nolak ya mending ndak usah XD .

Habis saya sendiri juga gatel bikin sesuatu diantara mereka, asupan saya belum terpenuhi sih XD

Ditunggu jawabannya ya XD XD .

Salam damai.

Hiro mineha~


	3. Chapter 3

Sekuel: Under Moskow Sky

.

.

.

Yuuri On Ice milik Studio Mappa

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini

* * *

.

.

.

Part1

DLDR!

* * *

.

.

.

"Lanjutkan apa yang ingin kamu lakukan," Yuuri menggigit bibir bawahnya, "- Vitya" sambungnya.

Sontak saja Viktor menjadi sangat beringas dan menerkam Yuuri. Ia menciumi leher Yuuri dan tak lupa meninggalkan memerapa _kissmark_ disana.

"Ngghh..." Desah Yuuri tertahan. Ia meremas rambut Viktor untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

Menjadi semakin bersemangat, Viktor memainkan sesuatu diantara dada Yuuri.

"Vik-ahh" Desah Yuuri tertahan karena jari Viktor memasuki mulutnya , menyuruhnya untuk mengulumnya.

Viktor terus 'memakan' nipple Yuuri yang sebelah kanan, sementara yang kiri dipilin pilin dengan lembut, sesekali mencubitinya lembut.

Desahan desahan itu terus membahana di kamar mereka. Jari Viktor yang tadi dikulum Yuuri dikeluarkan. Viktor lalu pergi sejenak untuk mengambil sesuatu. Yuuri yang bingung lalu memiringkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian Viktor kembali dengan membawa tali, sabuk dan kawan kawannya.

"Hei Yuurii~" Panggilnya manja.

"Ayo bermain denganku" Ajaknya.

Dengan tersenyum Yuuri menjawab " Yes, Master"

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan Viktor telah menurunkan resleting Yuuri, ia membukanya begitu saja. Tapi karena Viktor orang yang jahil, ia memilih untuk mempermainkan Yuuri dulu.

Ciuman lembut mendarat indah di bibirnya.

Lengan Viktor yang bebas melingkari pinggul Yuuri dan menariknya lebih dekat.

Hangat, dan... "Mggh!" basah.

Yuuri menutup matanya rapat-rapat ketika lidah Viktor memelintir lidahnya di dalam mulutnya sendiri. Sungguh, nikmat sekali.

Yuuri berhenti untuk mendesah dalam pagutan itu. Malah ia semakin rajin untuk mendesah, membuat tubuh yang merapat padanya semakin bersemangat. Tangan Viktor yang memegangi sabuk lantas membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Ia memegangi dagu Yuuri untuk memperdalam ciumannya, mencari posisi lebih pas. Viktor berkali-kali menggamit bibir dan juga lidah Yuuri hingga saliva –yang entah milik siapa- mengalir melalui sela sela bibir Yuuri dan menuruni lehernya.

"Mnggh...vik-nggh!" desah Yuuri sambi terus mencengkram kemeja Viktor kuat-kuat sebagai peganganku. Tak cukup begitu, Viktor memojokkan tubuh Yuuri hingga merapat ke tembok.

Beberapa menit kemudian Viktor melepas pagutannya. Membiarkanku menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Viktor juga terengah engah, mulutnya menghirup rakus oksigen yang ada dirunagan itu. Walau nafasnya masih terengah, ia terus saja manatap Yuuri dari jarak yang sangat dekat hingga ujung hidung mereka bertemu.

"Anata ga.. hosh hosh... kirei" Viktor berkata dengan jujur, tak ada kilat jahil dimata itu, senyumnya pun tulus sekali. Menampakkan deretan gigi rapi dan putih yang membuat siapapun iri melihatnya. Yuuri merasakan bahwa mukanya terasa terbakar. Entah bagaimana mukanya dimata Viktor. Dia sudah tak peduli lagi!

.

.

Terpaan nafas hangat Viktor bisa Yuuri rasakan, entah kenapa itu membuat mukanya semakin terasa terbakar saja!

"Ready?" Bisiknya dengan nada menggoda. Ia menyingkirkan anak rambut Yuuri yang lepek terkena keringat ke samping.

"Yeah, Vitya"

Sejenak pipil mata Viktor melebar

"Katakan sekali lagi.."

"Hm?"

"Namaku"

"Vitya"

'Cukup, aku tak tahan lagi!'

"Ck"

Bibir Viktor berhenti di leher lagi, ia membuat kissmark sebanyak mungkin. Agar seluruh orang tahu, Yuuri itu hanya miliknya dan selamanya hanya miliknya.

"Ngghh! Ah!"

Menjilati tonjolan di dada pria itu dan menyesapnya seperti bayi, itulah yang Viktor lakukan selanjutnya.

"Ahh, yame-nghh! Yamete!"

Disela sela menjilat, tak lupa pula Viktor membubuhkan kissmark di nipple merah muda itu. Sementara tangan Viktor yang sebelah kiri memelintir nipple Yuuri yang lain. Putar, remas , cubit. Seperti itu seterusnya.

Yuuri mendesah lebih keras lagi, ia tak kuasa menahan beban tubuhnya, kakinya terasa lemas seperti jelly. Ia bisa saja rubuh jika Viktor tidak memegangi pinggulnya dan punggungnya tak bersandar pada tembok.

"Ha..mmhh...hah... hah... ahh."

Yuuri butuh kenikmatan lebih, ia merasakan bahwa 'dirinya yang lain' telah bangun. Benar saja, tangan Yuuri hampir menyentuh miliknya sendiri, namun karena Viktor lebih cepat, kedua tangan Yuuri ia letakan diatas kepalanya. Dengan segera, Viktor melepaskan sabuk yang masih melilit di pinggangnya, kemudian ia mengikat tangan Yuuri dengan kuat.

"No Yuuri... kamu tidak boleh melakukannya. Disini akulah yang memegang kendali." Ujar Viktor yang matanya sudah berkabut nafsu. Ia lalu melanjutkan kesenangannya. Pertama tama ia mengelus kejantanan Yuuri dari luar celana. Kemudian ia memijatnya hingga penis Yuuri mengeluarkan pre-cum, membuat celana itu basah.

"Ahh, mnghh! Ah... hosh hosh.. ngghh!" Yuuri berusaha melepaskan tangannya, ia ingin lebih. Ia tak ingin dibeginikan. Tapi ikatan itu kuat sekali, ia tak bisa melepasnya.

Viktor semakin jahil, dengan sengaja ia mendudukan dirinya tepat didepan penis Yuuri. Ia menjilatnya dari luar, membuat Yuuri mendesah semakin histeris.

"Ahhhh! Mou! Yameteeee! Ngghh...mngghh!" Tangan Yuuri terus berontak, alhasil membuatnya merah.

Sluurpp... Sluurp..

Tak lupa, tangan Viktor meremas bola bola imut Yuuri, menarik nariknya dengan lembut.

"Ngghh!"

Mata Yuuri terbuka lebar, ia merasa bahwa akan datang sebentar lagi. Viktor yang mengerti itu melepaskan kulumannya, namun sebelum Yuuri protes Viktor memasukkan tangannya ke celana Yuuri. Yuuri merasakan sengatan listrik luar biasa ketika Viktor meremas privasinya langsung. Tangannya memulai aksinya. Memulai handjob, ia lebih dahulu meremas dengan kuat penis Yuuri dan setelah itu menggerakkan tangan naik turun dengan irama pelan.

"Aaaangh— nghh! Vikthorr!"

Dan tangannya, tangannya semakin cepatnya melakukan hand job. Dia semakin mempercepat gerakan naik turun tangannya pada penis Yuuri. Semakin cepat hingga Yuuri bisa merasakan sesuatu yang melilit diperutnya ingin di keluarkan.

"anh-aku .. aku... aaaaanngh—" Belum selesai Yuuri meneruskan kata-katanya, Viktor dengan tega menggagalkan klimaksnya dengan menarik tangannya kembali. Tampak pre-cum menghiasi tangan putih itu.

.

.

Sedangkan Yuuri tampak kesal sekali. Dia masih tegang begini, sudah mau keluar, malah dilepas. Sakitnya tuh disini! Batin Yuuri sebal. Namun sang pelaku hanya cengar cengir, ia dengan sengaja menjilat pre-cum Yuuri yang tertinggal dengan pelan dan sensual.

'sial' Batin Yuuri, ia merasa penisnya berdenyut denyut. Ingin mengeluarkan isinya.

Sialnya Yuuri tidak meyadari bahwa Viktor tengah memperhatikan gerak geriknya. Ia segera membanting Yuuri ke ranjang. Masih dengan sabuk yang terikat di tangan, Yuuri mencoba melepaskan namun ikatan itu malah semakin kuat.

THRUST

one

"AH!" Desah Yuuri kaget, Viktor memasukkan jarinya ke lubang hangatnya. Mengorek ngoreknya, dan mencari titik yang ia inginkan. Yuuri yang belum _sreg_ menggeliatkan tubuhnya, ia merasa belum nyaman.

"nghh! Ahh... sshh...mghh!"

THRUST

Two.

.

.

.

To be continued :v

* * *

Curhatan author:

Hu'um *pingsan ditempat*

Oemjih O.O Aku dimana, aku siapa, aku habis bikin apa? O.O

Kok hawanya panas ya? XD ada AC gak? Atau yang seger seger gituuu~~

Biar yahudd~

Ahahahahahahaha-uhuk uhuk *menggila*

review yaaaa~~ :D

no review = gulung tikar

Part ke 2 nya nyusul :v sabar yahh :v

btw, habis ini enaknya yuuri diapain viktor yah? ada yg mau request? siapa tahu nanti saya terinspirasi :v habisnya, imajinasi saya buntu sih


	4. Chapter 4

Sekuel: Under Moscow Sky

Yuri! On Ice milik studio Mappa

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dan bermaksud menyinggung siapapun dari cerita ini

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I'm Yours and you're Mine

Rate: M

Warning: Rate M! Yang merasa suci silahkan tekan tombol back! OOC, typo(s)

* * *

.

.

.

.

Two

Jari panjang Viktor terus meliuk-liuk mencoba masuk ke dalam tubuh Yuuri. Gerakan memotong, memutar, dan keluar masuk ia lakukan hingga Yuuri terus mendesah tiada henti.

Tubuh Yuuri sudah berpeluh hingga dapat memantulkan sinar lampu yang remang-remang disana, dadanya naik turun menandakan nafasnya sedang terburu-buru mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Viktor tersenyum, dia mendekatkan kepalanya dan kepala Yuuri, ia lalu menyingkirkan poni Yuuri yang lepek terkena keringat. Lalu ia mengecup sayang dahi kesayangannya itu.

"Hhhh... Hhh... Hhh." Nafas Yuuri masih saja memburu.

"Ssshh... sabar sayang."

Yuuri menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan gerakan jari Viktor bertambah cepat. Saat jari ke tiga ditambahkan, Yuuri spontan berteriak karena kaget.

"AAAAK-Cup!" Viktor langsung mengakhiri teriakan Yuuri dengan cara menciumnya panas.

"Rasakan lidahku, jangan rasakan sakitnya." Ucapnya di sela-sela ciumannya.

Viktor mulai mengusapkan lidahnya ke bibir Yuuri, mencoba masuk. Namun Yuuri menutup bibirnya, ia masih merasakan sakitnya.

Tapi bukan Viktor bila ia menyerah dengan situasinya, dengan pelan dan penuh nafsu ia menjilat permukaan bibir Yuuri, tak lupa ia mencubiti nipple Yuuri agar mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Disaat Yuuri mengambil nafas lewat mulut, Viktor tidak menyia-nyiakannya, ia langsung meraup bibir yang telah membengkak karena ulahnya dan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yuuri.

"Nghhh...!"

Yuuri merasa geli saat merasakan lidah Viktor mengaduk aduk isi mulutnya, apalagi saat ia merasakan langit-langit mulutnya diraba-raba, itu sungguh nikmat.

Viktor maupun Yuuri memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, mencari posisi yang lebih enak. Lidah mereka saling membelit, saliva juga meluber keluar disaat lidah mereka semakin liar bermain.

.

Yuuri yang mulai menikmati permainan seme nya mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Viktor, namun Viktor ternyata mempunyai rencana lain. Ia melepaskan pugutannya, lalu ia melepaskan tangan Yuuri dan

"Akhh!" mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Yuuri.

Viktor turun dari ranjang lalu berhenti didepan laci kayu yang memiliki ukiran naga dan anjing yang rumit. Ia menggeser tuas pertama untuk mengambil botol kecil.

Viktor yang memainkan botol kecil itu melirik dengan penuh arti kepada Yuuri, ia memiringkan kepalanya menggoda, lalu mengangkat botol itu keatas, ia lalu tertawa.

Sedangkan Yuuri baru sadar, apa yang dipegang oleh seme nya itu. Tapi bila itu benar, bagaimana caranya mendapatkannya? Bukankah itu ilegal? Begitu yang ada dipikirannya.

Derit ranjang terdengar ketika Yuuri berusaha mengangkangkan kakinya, ia capek dan butuh untuk tiduran dengan pewe. Tapi sayangnya niatnya dianggap memiliki arti lain oleh ular silver Rusia.

.

.

Viktor yang masih memakai kemeja hitam yang dua kancing teratasnya sudah tanggal itu mendudukan dirinya disamping Yuuri. Ia membuat bulatan-bulatan tak kasat mata disana,

"Anghh.. Viktor,, jangan bermain-main..deng..dengankuhh"

"Hm?" Tangannya naik ke nipple nya. Ia memelintirnya, sesekali ia raba raba permukaannya yang perlahan kembali mengeras.

"Kalau aku ingin, bagaimana?"

"Viktorh,jangan.."

Lalu tangan kanan Viktor membuka tutup botol tadi, ia lantas meminumnya, namun belum sampai tertelan ia mencium Yuuri paksa.

Ia memaksa Yuuri untuk ikut menelan cairan aneh tadi, Yuuri yang dipaksa tanpa sengaja menggigit lidah Viktor, tapi Viktor tak gentar, ia terus memasukkan lidahnya untuk mendorong cairan tadi yang mau tak mau harus Yuuri telan.

Rasa manis adalah yang pertama kali Yuuri rasakan, kemudin disusul rasa amis yang berasal dari darah Viktor. Namun Yuuri tetap menelannya, bahkan ia mengeratkan lidahnya pada lidah teman bermainnya, seolah-olah meminta lebih.

"Nghhhh...ahnn...nghhh.."

Hampir beberapa kali Yuuri kehabisan nafas namun sang seme mengerti dan memberikan sedikit nafasnya yang tersisa untuk sang uke. Tiap kali Yuuri menghirup nafas yang Viktor berikan, ia tal bisa berfikir jernih. Ia merasa suhu tubuhnya naik dan ia ingin disentuh.

Viktor sepertinya juga merasakan sensasi yang sama, ia memanggut bibir Yuuri semakin kasar dan penuh paksaan tetapi Yuuri tetap merasa nikmat dengan sentuhan itu.

Kelima jari Viktor mencoba masuk lagi, kali ini ia melakukannya dengan kasar hingga meneteslah beberapa tetes dari darah Yuuri lalu merembes ke seprei dibawah mereka.

"Nghh! Ngh! Ahng-mhh!"

Viktor melepas ciuman lama nya, tampak seutas tali saliva menghubungkan mulut mereka. Saliva itu kemudian putus dan menuruni dagu masing-masing insan yang saling mencintai itu.

"Mnngghh.."

"Anhnn, Viktorh.."

Pegangan Yuuri ke kemeja Viktor mengendur kemudian mengerat lag disaat ke lima jari tadi bergerak-gerak liar, bahkan tubuhnya juga ikut bergerak mengimbangi irama yang diciptakan oleh Viktor.

Viktor mengecupi perut Yuuri dan hanya dibalas desahan pasrah oleh lawan mainnya, wajahnya sudah memerah semua, kissmark yang entah sejak kapan dibuat Viktor juga sudah hampir memenuhi tubuhnya, apalagi miliknya juga tegang karena Viktor dari tadi tidak menyentuhnya lagi. Ini semua membuatnya tersiksa.

Viktor membiarkan Yuuri mengambil nafas berat yang banyak dibawah tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Viktor memeluk Yuuri. Ia memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat yang entah kenapa begitu menenangkan hati Yuuri. Pelukan kasih sayang ini sepertinya beda dari yang lain,

"Yuuri..."

Lima jari itu berhenti sejenak.

"Hhh.."

Dia mengecup dahi Yuuri –lagi- . Kali ini lebih lama.

"Kamu... benar-benar cinta aku kah?" ujarnya setengah berbisik.

Yuuri yang sedikit menormalkan nafasnya tersentak, ia lantas menjawab pertanyaan Viktor.

"Apa yang Viktor takutkan?"

"Aku cuma... " Viktor melihat mata Yuuri.

"Cuma takut saja." Sambungnya.

Yuuri terheyak mendengar kalimat itu, setahu Yuuri, Viktor merupakan manusia dengan kepedean yang tinggi sekali, bahkan Yurio saja kadang jengkel dengan ke-alayan nya.

"Kenapa?"

Disentuhnya wajah semenya itu dengan lembut yang kemudian Yuuri arahkan kepalanya untuk menghadapnya. Yuuri melihat pancaran mata ketakutan disana. Dan dia tidak suka akan hal itu,

"Aku takut, Yuur-"

"Viktor.." Ujar Yuuri memotong perkataan Viktor, dengan malu-malu ia mengecup wajah rupawan itu dengan wajah kelewat merah.

Yuuri harap itu cukup untuk meyakinkan kesayangannya untuk tidak khawatir lagi,

Viktor tertegun sesaat lalu dengan disusul senyuman di wajahnya ia memegang spot yang dicium Yuuri dengan tangan kirinya.

Sinar lampu tidur yang remang-remang, suasana yang tenang dan sinar rembulan yang menembus menjadi saksi apa yang akan selanjutnya dilakukan pasangan Rusia-Jepang ini.

"Lanjut?"

Dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Nghh.. Viktor,ahnn...," desahan terus meluncur dari bibir Yuuri, merespon gigitan, lumatan, sentuhan dan kecupan dari pria yang telah memanja dirinya dengan sedikit kasar.

Dimaju-mundurkan kepala nya ke kepala penis si rambut hitam kedalam mulutnya dengan gerakan yang cepat, membuat si uke berteriak semakin kencang, tak kuasa menahan rasa itu.

"Nghh...nhh, cu-cukuphhhh,nghh.. terlalu,ce-cepathh"

Viktor tak menghiraukan perkataannya malah ia semakin cepat saja.

"nghhh.."

Ahh! Aku mau sampai!

"Vik..." Kelopak mata Yuuri membuka dan menutup dengan cepat.

Smirk,

"Aku...ngh,mau-"

Syut.

Viktor menghentikan semua kegiatannya, ia tersenyum miring sambil mengangkat paha Yuuri.

"Tidak semudah itu mrs. Nikiforov. Puaskan aku"

"nghh.. hh.."

Oh my god, sepertinya setan Viktor telah muncul.

"TIDAK DENGAR?! LICK MY DICK NOW!"

Dengan kasar Viktor mendaratkan kepala Yuuri tepat didepan penisnya yang berdenyut-denyut.

Lalu Yuuri mulai menjilat penis semenya, ia perlahan menjilat pangkalnya, kemudian naik ke zakarnya, lalu turun lagi, begitu seterusnya. Tapi apa daya, mulutnya tidak cukup untuk menampung penis Viktor yang besarnya gak kira-kira itu.

Si silver tampan itu semakin terangsang dengan ini. Yuuri bahkan bisa merasakan precum Viktor yang meluber keluar. Yuuri memaju-mundurkan rahangnya melahap 'little vitya' dalam gerakan naik turun dan terkadang disertai dengan gerakan kesamping kekanan dan kekiri, ia melahapnya dengan rakus , seakan-akan akan ada yang 'memakan' Viktor selain dirinya.

Desisan nikmat keluar dari mulut Viktor. Rasanya begitu nikmat. Mungkin dia harus memaksa Yuuri sering-sering untuk blowjob daripada dia harus menuntaskannya di kamar mandi pada malam hari setiap hari.

"Ahnn...slurrpphh...nghh,mngghh"

Viktor mengakui desahan tertahan Yuuri itu memberinya tantangan lebih untuk tidak segera melahap katsudon ini sekarang, tapi ia memilih untuk bersabar. Dia lebih memilih membiarkan juniornya berkedut-kedut tak sabar.

'sabar adikku sayang, sabarr' batinnya sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan nafsu.

Sementara Yuuri agak sebal, ia sudah berusaha semampunya untuk membuat Viktor keluar, bahkan pipinya sakit karena menghisap benda besar itu terlalu kuat. Kamisama... penis apa yang telah engkau beri kepada seme ku? Raungnya pasrah.

Yuuri menyudahi kegiatannya, diangkatnya mulutnya dari penis Viktor yang masih berdiri bak tusuk gigi yang menancap di sela-sela gigi.

Memang ia tidak terlalu jelas melihat karena kacamatanya ia letakkan, tapi ia bisa merasakan sekitar mulut dan dagunya telah basah akibat precum lelaki didepannya.

Apalagi precum itu sepertinya juga mengental karena campuran salivanya, membuat tali saliva belum putus walaupun ia sudah menjauhkan dirinya sepuluh sentimeter dari penis lelaki itu.

PLAK!

"Akhh!" Yuuri merasakan tamparan di pantatnya, sakit tapi nikmat.

Oke fix, Katsu- eh Nikiforov Yuuri adalah seorang maso!

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti?" Tanya Viktor tajam dengan suara rendah.

Pria berambut silver itu kini menarik Yuuri dan merebahkan kepalanya ke atas bantal empuk.

"Let me give you some marks again."

Yuuri yang masih sibuk menormalkan nafas sambil sesekali menjilati sudut bibirnya itu tidak mendengarkan perkataan Viktor.

Seringai Viktor merekah.. dan.. gigit!

"AaanghH!" tangan Yuuri mencengkeram seprei ranjang untuk menahan diri.

Jlebb!

"AAKHH! ITTAI!"

Tiba-tiba saja tanpa persiapan dan tanpa persetujuan Yuuri tiba-tiba saja Viktor membenamkan penis besarnya ke lubang Yuuri dengan sekali hentak.

Sontak hal itu membuat Yuuri menjerit. iya lah, gimana bisa tahan kalau tuh anu panjangnya 21cm lebarnya... ah pokoknya gede itu nembus tanpa persiapan? Sakitnya tuh di lubang gengs! Mana gede banget anu nya! Manteb tapi bikin pingsan! Begitu kira-kira pernyataan dari Yuuri.

Viktor membiarkan dirinya diam sebentar, ia membiarkan Yuuri untuk terbiasa dulu dengan juniornya.

"Ahh... Nghh..Uhhhnn,,,"

Benda besar itu ditarik keluar dan dimasukan lagi dengan irama yang cepat, mempompa seperti pompa sepeda, yang keluar untuk nanti dimasukan kembali.

"Ahh.. ahhh,,,Vik-ahhh"

Cepat, kasar dan cukup menantang, itu membuat Yuuri merasa enak.

Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pria itu, ia ingin meminta lebih cepat lagi. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi! Klimaks yang gagal beberapa kali itu harus terbayar sekarang juga!

"ah,, anhhng,, lebih.,,, Viktorhh,,lebih cepathh,, nghhh,one...gaii..ngh" Ucapnya diselingi desahan yang tak bisa ia tahan.

Sialnya yang diminta malahan menunjukkan seringai menyebalkannya lagi, sialnya juga itu membuat Yuuri semakin tegang dan argh! Pokoknya tidak bisa dijelaskan lagi.

"Aku suka Yuuri yang ini, lebih seksi." Bisiknya sensual lalu dengan sengaja ia menghembuskan nafasnya di leher Yuuri.

Oke, akhirnya dengan melihat wajah Yuuri yang sudah merah padam tidak karuan ia mengabulkannya,

Ia mengangkat tubuh Yuuri yang melorot, kemudian ia menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat.

"Ahh! Ah! Nghh! Mhhnn!"

Yuuri berteriak, ia lalu mendesah lebih keras.

Poni lepek Viktor yang telah bercampur keringat bergoyang-goyang seiring dengan bertambah cepatnya ia memompa kesayangannya ini.

Iris tosca nya seakan-akan menyala mengkilat seiring ia mempercepat gerakannya kedalam dan keluar lubang Yuuri.

Suara tabrakan dua daging kian terdengar, disusul dengan desahan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"nghh! Ahh... lebih... MORE!"

Pemuda Katsuki itu mendesah dengan susah payah ketika tubuhnya tersentak-sentak.

"nnhh...anghhhh!"

Lututnya terasa seperti jelly, dan kedua tangannya sudah tidak mencengkram seprei ranjang lagi, tapi ia memeluk punggung Viktor, sesekali mencakarnya karena butuh pelampiasan.

Erangannya semakin tak karuan, desahannya semakin terdengar sangat menggiurkan. Gerakan benda besar di dalam tubuhnya juga kian menggila dan sangat panas.

"AHN-!"

Yuuri Katsuki sedikit mendesah tertahan disaat penisnya menyemburkan sprema yang jatuh ke permukaan bantal lalu menuruni bantal tersebut hingga ke seprei.

Penis didalam tubuh Yuuri dikeluarkan hingga tinggal kepalanya saja, nampaklah cairan putih yang merembes keluar lalu dimasukan lagi dengan sangat cepat hingga Yuuri menjerit.

Ia merasakan lubangnya semakin berkedut dan mencengkram penis didalam tubuhnya.

"Ahnn! CEPAT! CEPAT! Nghh..."

Viktor meraup nipple yang tadi sempat terlupakan, ia menghisapnya dengan cukup kuat kemudian ia gigit dan ia memutari lingkaran nipple kanan Yuuri dengan menggunakan lidahnya.

Sementara tangan bebasnya mengocok penis Yuuri namun lubangnya ia tutup, ia semakin menyiksa batin Yuuri yang ingin keluar.

"Sakithh... Viktor..let mehh..let..me..go,,pleash,,"

JLEB!

SPLURT!

Viktor keluar didalam Yuuri.

"AHH!"

SPLURT!

Dan Viktor juga telah melepaskan tangannya dari lubang penis Yuuri.

"Nghh... hh,,..nhh.."

Keduanya menormalkan nafas mereka.

"Sudah..puash?" tanya Viktor.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Yuuri.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu. Baka."

"Terserahlah, pokoknya kamu itu milikku dan aku milikmu. Titik!" Ucapnya mutlak yang disusul tangan Viktor menggenggam tangan Yuuri.

"Iya iya, mr Nikiforov."

.

.

.

.

The End.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Etaaa terangkanlahhh~~~ XD

Astaga, pdhl ane Cuma dikasih waktu sehari buat istirahat dri latihan malah nulis beginian XD XD.

auah, pokoknya aing udh lunasin ni ff XD XD

Wow, niat review?

Bye byee! *mulai latihan lagi buat 17 agsts* XD

Ada omake nih! XD

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _OMAKE_**

Tingtung!

 **Viktor**

 _Chris! Makasih obatnya! Akusayangkamuhhh :*_

.

"Yaampun, jadi yang nyolong obat kuat gue si piktor. Ohmygod! Tobatlah nakk"

.

Bingung kenapa obat itu milik Chris?

Begini asal usulnya,

Singkat cerita chris adalah pemilik oldshop di IG yang eksis sekali, menjual berbagai macam benda yang biasa sampai sakral seperti afrodisiak dkk. Viktor yang mengaku sebagai sahabat nya malah mengambil afrodisiak itu tanpa ijin, tentu saja itu membuat Chris rugi, gitu-gitu harga afrodisiak mahal. Harap maklum Chris kan lagi perhitungan, soalnya harga sembako kan mahal.

Pokoknya nanti gue ha rus minta ganti rugi 5 Milyar ke ular botak itu, huh! Begitu kira-kira ujar Chris.


End file.
